


Quite Educational

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Quite Educational

Title: Quite Educational  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #245: Back to School  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: AU  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quite Educational

~

Severus lifted his head, panting.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked huskily, trying to pull Severus back down. “You’re an amazing kisser.”

“We should be discreet now that we’re back at school,” Severus said.

“Why?” Harry whispered. “I like that you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“What will people say?”

Harry smiled and looked around. Yes, people were looking, but that was mostly envy. “Severus, we’re married, and it’s the Welcome Ball. They expect the Headmaster and his partner to dance.”

“We don’t have to give them a show, however.”

“Oh, I dunno,” Harry chuckled. “It could be quite educational.”

~


End file.
